Life on Sea
by 99 CDN
Summary: When a case brings the team across sea Kate and Gibbs's feelings for each other collide, but what brought it? R&R plzz
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

Kate walked her way towards the elevator relishing the warmth her latte was giving her. Today was a good day for her, today was the last day before her week off, and the first thing she was going to do was spend an entire day at the spa. She gently tapped a foot on the ceramic tile in front of the elevator a little impatiently. When the elevator dinged she stepped on and sighed happily as she went to push the 'fifth floor' button when a voice called across the room.

"Hold the elevator!" Kate poked her head out of the steel box and grinned evilly then pressed the 'close' button. Just as Tony reached the shutting elevator she called out.

"Sorry DiNozzo. Full up." She smiled sweetly as he let out an impatient groan. She leaned back against interior mirror and took a sip of her hot drink and closed her eyes while the elixir coated itself down her throat.

The 'ding' or the elevator reaching her designated floor automatically made her eyes open against her own will but shrugged it off. One last quick check in the mirror; her black sweater was a little bunched up on her shoulders so she tugged at it for a second. Her beige cords were impeccable, she smile and stepped off the lift listening the clicking of her brand new leather heels on the tile before she stepped on the carpet.

"Happy Birthday McGee." She said nicely as she walked over to his desk and handed him a brightly gift wrapped present.

"Wow, thanks Kate I never thought you would remember." McGee said timidly as he accepted the gift and brought her up in a shy hug.

She returned it and headed back to her desk at the minute where the elevator 'ding' greeted her.

"Full up heh?" Tony said mimicking Kate's voice as he threw his duffel behind his desk.

"What's wrong 'Sex Machine', get dumped?" Kate said sitting at her desk and taking another sip of her latte as she waited for her computer to boot up.

"Har har Kate hilarious!" He said as he sat down heavy on his chair causing it to lower a notch. "Man this is not my day!" He sighed as he hit his head against the desk repeatedly and groaned when he saw Kate's smiling face. "And what about you Kate, you get laid?" Her smile vanished in an ashamed and embarrassed frown and looked at him as she marched over to his desk her nose barely inches from his.

"This is my last day at work for a week; I sure as hell am not going to ruin it by shooting you!" She stepped back and began to make her way to her desk when she felt something hit her in the head. She whirled around and gazed down at her feet. Her gaze fell on a bright pink paperclip that had been her assailant and glared at Tony. "I see…listen to me Tony you should relish the thought that Gibbs is arriving any time now because I swear if he weren't McGee and me would-" She stopped when Gibbs came down the stairs and looked at her with an amused smirk on his face.

"Or you and McGee would what Kate?" He asked as he strolled past her to his desk and picked up his phone dialing a number.

"Or you'll be short an agent Gibbs." She finished and made her way to her desk avoiding everyone's gaze. She brought her cup up to her lips and tilted her head back but all that met her lips were drops. She sighed and turned towards Gibbs. "I need coffee!" She stomped across the room to an adjoining one to pour herself a black coffee.

"I thought she didn't drink coffee?" Tony inquired before Gibbs shot him a glare and turned his chair around to put his attention to the speaker on the other end rather then his fuming Kate, quiet McGee and annoying Tony.

Kate walked back in the room massaging her temples and sighed.

"Since when do you drink coffee Katie?" He asked using her nickname she hated.

Kate's head snapped up and she glared at him as she sat back down at her desk.

"Don't call me that!" She said as she began to type furiously on her keyboard. Tony smirked and leaned on his elbow enjoying the brother-sister banter he was playing with Kate.

"Gibbs calls you that, why can't I?" She froze a second and shot a quick glance at Gibbs's direction and satisfied he was still busy talking to whom ever was on the other line she looked back at Tony and was about to reply when McGee did it for her.

"Probably because Gibbs doesn't ask her stupid questions?" Kate smiled and turned her chair around to face McGee and tilted her head forward a bit in means of a thank you. He perched his lips and went back to his work.

"Stay out of this Probie!" Tony shot back and flung an elastic across the room in which it hit McGee square in the face.

"I got a question for you Tony…since when do you enjoy making out with men?" She leaned on her hands amused at Tony's open mouth and McGee light laughing.

"Like I said before Kate I didn't know she was a he!" He said through gritted teeth. Kate laughed a little and went back to her work, as well as Tony and McGee.

**Author's Note: **_I know this has nothing to do with the title but bear with me it'll get better…I did my thing now it's your turn to do yours…Review away my fellow fictionners!_

_Brit_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Gibbs sighed from his chair and tapped his index against his knee as he stated his reason.

"I understand Admiral, I'm taking that in great consideration, but you understand the importance of this request." He said as he shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose in impatience.

"Very well Gunny, your request is granted, I'll give you a room on my ship, full clearance on board and also the resources you require." The Admiral sighed on the other line defeated. "How many agents are you suggesting Gunny?" Gibbs turned his chair around and looked at his agents across the room.

Tony was typing away at his keyboard; pencil in his mouth by means of concentration. McGee was bending under the desk check the lose connection and ever so often he swore silently when it would short-circuit zapping him lightly. Kate was sitting at her desk switching from drinking her coffee to scribbling down on a pad of paper and looking at her monitor at the open file. Ever so often massaging the crick in her neck absently and humming a tune quietly.

He smiled when her brow would wrinkle every now and then in slight frustration and annoyance at how slow her computer was uploading.

"Four, including myself Sir." Gibbs said as he eyed each one of them pop their heads up and look in his direction at the mention of them. Gibbs nodded into the conversation forgetting this wasn't a video conference as he opened his drawer and while he was cradling the phone between his shoulder and his cheek he went through them looking for something. When he found what he was looking for he finished his conversation and hung up.

"What was that about Gibbs?" Tony asked as his pencil was tucked behind his ear.

Gibbs got up opened his drawer containing his gun and stuffed it in the holster at his hip.

"McGee gas up the truck, Tony get the gear ready, and Kate…" He looked at Kate while the rest of them headed to the elevator to do their appointed jobs.

"Yah Gibbs?" She said while placing her own Smith & Wesson in her hip holster and shrugging on her heavy jacket.

Gibbs walked over to her and held out his hand. Kate looked down and saw that he was holding a box of 'Gravol'. She looked at him confused and accepted the box as they made their way to the elevator.

"What's this?" She said quizzically staring at the bright blue box in her hand.

"Well Kate I believe its 'Gravol'." Tony quipped as the elevator went to the parking lot. Gibbs smacked the back of his head and Tony rubbed it profusely.

"Thanks Tony, but I know what it is. Why did you give it to me, I only need them when I'm on the sea…Oh crap that's what you were talking about on the phone weren't you? We're going on a ship aren't we?" She said as they headed over to Gibbs's black Mazda. Gibbs didn't respond but his lips turned skyward a few inches as he got in the driver's seat. "Gibb's answer me. Am I going to miss my week off to get sick on a boat?" She said as she got in the back with McGee. Gibbs turned on the ignition and backed out of his parking stall and gunned the car towards the waterfront.

Kate let out a little whine and put a hand on her stomach already feeling nauseous.

"How could you ever get sea sick and manage to protect the President?" Tony asked as he looked over at Kate from the passenger seat.

"Easily, they invented Air Force One." She sighed impatiently and glare out the window towards the far strip of sea. Gibbs listened to their banter as he made a tight turn at the set of lights missing the light change.

"You going to be okay with it though?" McGee asked beside her leaning hard against the seat and a hand grasping the handle for dear life.

"Oh yah, just as long as the trip is less then 10 minutes long I should be fine." She said sarcastically eyeing Gibbs through the rear view mirror. Tony chuckled at the remark and stared out the window. "Gibbs do you have any water?" Kate asked as she opened the box and pulled out the sheet containing 50 pills and taking out 2. Gibbs took his eyes off the road and grabbing his fresh coffee mug at his side and passed it over. "Don't spill it." He advised, all the passengers of the car stared at him wide-eyed. He was giving Kate his only means of survival without even a second thought.

Kate took it carefully and took a little swig and popped both pills in her mouth and washed it down, she swallowed and took a baby sip to get the chalky taste off her pallet. She took the cup away from her mouth and tapped Gibbs's shoulder lightly. As Gibbs reached back for the cup he grabbed for it but instead grabbed her hand in its place. Kate took in a breath as the electricity went through her hand and up her arm.

"Sorry." He said and wrapped his hand around the mug and took a sip. Kate met Tony's eyes for a brief moment, her surprised mocha browns meeting his blown away hazel ones.

"Hey Gibbs I'm kinda thirsty-" Tony said wondering if Gibbs would sacrifice him a sip as well.

Gibbs ignored him and took another turn entering the Dockyard.

"But you let-" Tony quietly stopped his whining when Gibbs tore his eyes off the road and glared at him daring to continue.

"I can wait." He said and slunk as war as his seat belt would let him before meeting the door.

As they parked Kate looked out towards the horizon and at the waves she let out a breath and held her stomach again. They all got out and headed for the trunk to get their gear. When they popped it McGee grabbed his pre-prepared duffel and swung the strap over his shoulder and offered to carry Kate's.

"That's okay McGee I'm sick not helpless…yet." She said as she shouldered her own suitcase and picked up her laptop but Gibbs took it as well as his own duffel and laptop. She met his eyes and he met hers for a moment before Tony slammed the trunk bringing them both out of their reverie.

"Thanks." She whispered so only he could hear it.

"My pleasure Katie." He said gallantly which blew Kate away. _Since when is he this sweet? Who cares!_

They headed towards the ship docked at the peer. One look at his rocking form and Kate turned away hoping to head back to the car. Gibbs saw this in the corner of his eye and grabbed her arm loosely and placed his hand at the small of her back.

"Don't worry Katie you'll be fine." He said quietly leading her towards the roped ladder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he led her on board the frigate. Ahead of them Tony stood nose in the air breathing deep.

"Smell that salty air, feel the waves…you feeling it Kate?" He said as he turned around just in time to meet the front of all McGee, Kate and Gibbs's hand. "Whoa what is this? Beat up on Tony Day?" He said as he picked up his pace.

When they were shown to their rooms Tony picked up his pace towards the biggest bed and plopped on it and folded his arms behind his head and shut his eyes.

Kate chuckled lightly and tossed her duffel on him. Tony shot up for air taken out of him and coughed a bit at the force. He looked accusingly over at Kate and she turned her gaze away pretending innocence. She strolled over to where her duffel was upturned and brought it over to one of the single bed which were pretty much crowded together.

In the far corner stood a steady enough looking dresser and two small writing dressers around it. Above it stood a little port hole leading to outside. Kate avoided to look out the window and placed her laptop on the bureau and plugged it in. As the boat swayed a little she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Thanks to the Gravol she took her stomach was actually acting nicely.

McGee settled down on the other bed a little ways away from Kate's and settled down.

"I'm going to do some work bug me you're overboard." Kate said as she booted up her system and jack in her headphones in the jack and turned on her 'Michael Buble' CD and logged in her account typing in 'Katie' as her username and 'Allegretti' as her password and tapped her finger on the side of the desk in tune with the so g she was listening to.

Tony unpacked his bag and placed all his clothes in the pull drawers on the side of the bed and took out his stick of beef jerky.

"So what do you think Gibbs is up to?" McGee asked as he peered out the door and stared down the hall for any sign of their boss.

"Probably taking a de-briefing with the El Capitan." Tony said tearing off a piece and passing the stick over towards McGee who caught it weirdly looked over at Tony expecting a surprise.

"My mom told me to share." He said and shrugged as he pulled out his own case and spread the files over his double bed and flipping through them looking for something. McGee nodded and took a bite, hard as it might have been he succeeded and passed it over to Tony.

Tony called out Kate's name but she was so engrossed in her work she tuned him out. He grabbed the pillow beside him and whipped it at her hitting her at the side of her face. She slammed her hand on her desk causing a loud bang to erupt and spun her chair around.

"DiNozzo! I am this close of throwing you overboard!" She yelled, she took off her headphones and sighed. "Sorry not in the best of moods." She said apologetically and massaged her forehead where a headache was spreading.

"No news there." Tony mumbled owning him a glare from an already pissed Kate. "I was just wondering if you wanted a bite." He said handing out the half eaten stick of jerky.

"And smell like you? No thanks, and if I wanted food I'll go to the Galley thank you very much." She sighed and once sat down on her bed and curled up on her pillow and shut her eyes.

McGee looked over at her worriedly and walked over to her laptop to view what she was working on. Feeling sorry for her he sat down at her desk and continued to do what she was doing.

Tony looked over at the now sleeping Kate and sighed.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" McGee asked not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Normally she's like a wild cat; well right now she's more like a kitten. Wouldn't you be?" Tony said lifting his head and shooting another look at Kate's sleeping form and averted his gaze when Gibbs walked in and looked around peering around the room and paused when his sight fell on Kate's. He walked over and pulled the blanket over her and tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear and when he was sure no one was looking caressed her cheek with his calloused thumb and walked over to the other side of the bed and went through the other files scattered around the bed.

**Author's Note: **This chappy is a little longer hope you like it.

Brit


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey just wanted to make a little shout outs to some of my loyal fictionners:

**Prinnie: **_Took you awhile hun…and thanks for the extra pushes on my other fics Love yah lotz…_

**Sammie28:** _Hey I greatly appreciate your help and pointers I might change it around a bit…please keep reading ) _

**Sting2:** _Hey thnx for the positive few of my story I too am a Kibbs lover through and through…and I greatly appreciate you putting me in your fav section._

**Liz: **_Hey loved you input…to tell you the truth I never even noticed the closeness I've established with the team but it's refreshing that you caught before I did )_

**Dark Rolling Sea: **_You don't know how much this means me that you actually viewed it let alone took the time reviewing and putting it on alert thank you._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Chap 3**

The next morning the whole group made their way to The Galley all of them holding a folder beneath their arm. Gibbs walked beside Kate keeping that tell-tale gesture of his hand at the small of her back leading her down the compressing hall.

"Okay so let's say our vic found out about Viktor's little family secret, confronted him and Victor being the man that he is offed her with his 45. Caliber." Tony said stopping at a ladder and flipping the latch up and made his way down. McGee shook his head a little and checked his file as Gibbs slowly made his way down but with more ease then Tony.

"No that can't be, the report says Viktor and Viviane were seen two hours before the murder but as far as that his alibi checked out placing him at his Casino." McGee said as he tended his arm out for Kate to head down first but she insisted.

"You first." She said. He smiled and made his uneasy way down the ladder. She was about to follow when she remembered something she had left in their room. "I'll catch up with you in a sec I just remembered something." She bolted down the corridor bumping into the wall and jumping over the latches every now and them. She rounded the corner and bumped into the Admiral. She was propelled backwards and tripped over a latch and fell on her backside.

"Well that should teach me." Kate mumbled and got back up rubbing her butt. "I apologize Sir I didn't mean to run you over."

"Ahh that's quite alright Special Agent Todd, not many people run down these halls it's a good reminder of home." Admiral said as he walked his way with Kate to her room.

Kate opened with the notch and walked into her room. The Admiral said his goodbye and she shut the door behind her. The first thing she did was head over to her bed and emptied out her pillow case. She smiled and brought the envelop with her and left her room.

She headed back the way she came but when she reached the open latch she was hit with two more opened behind and in between. She looked around her but when she met none she choose the closest one in front of her. She clamped the envelop in between her teeth and made her way down. She ducked her head and jumped the little way left off the ladder. She continued to walk down the hall gazing at the pictures in her hand. Every now and then she would tilt her head up and look on the walls for signs. Two doors and a ladder later she found herself in the kitchen.

"Close enough." She mumbled and shyly made her way around the cooks catching many of their eyes making them look twice and receiving the odd whistle.

She kept her head high and pushed open the kitchen door and walked over to where her team sat in a corner.

"Wow Kate, NCIS agent by night and chef by day who knew?" Tony said taking a big forkful of eggs and wolfed it down. Kate mocked laughter as she sat down beside Gibbs and kicked Tony underneath the table. Tony squealed lightly and covered his mouth with his fist.

Gibbs chuckled lightly and took a bite of his muffin. Although he knew he should scoot over somehow, and for some reason unknown to him he didn't want to move away but closer.

"Why did you go back?" Gibbs asked passing her his fruit cup and receiving a thankful ear to ear smile that made him want to do anything to just receive another smile. She took a spoonful of fruit and emptied the photos on the table. As she arranged them McGee, Tony and Gibbs looked at each other as they ate a little more. When Kate was finished she directed all their gazes to the lines of crime scene photos.

"Okay according to Tony…Viktor shot her, but seeming he has an airtight alibi besides Viktor's not a kill-from-the-back kinda guy." She said as she pointed to a picture.

"People lie Katie." Gibbs said as he polished off his toast and watched her.

"Yah but a respectful man once told me eyes don't" She said as she winked at him. McGee and Tony leaned down towards the picture.

"Ducky did mention the shot was at a 40 degree angle going down." McGee said as he slanted his arm down to indicate the trajectory.

"Why don't we finish this in the room?" Tony said as he looked around eyeing all the Marines and Seals sitting down around them talking and the closest ones listening. McGee got up and brought his tray with him. Gibbs and Tony followed suit carrying his tray and staying back while Kate picked up her pictures in a haste and grabbed a cup of grapefruit juice on her way out.


End file.
